KangTeuk : Happy Birthday, Hyung!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: "Selamat Ulang Tahun Park Jungsoo.. Saranghae, Jongmal Saranghaeyoo" ucap Kangin sambil membelai pipi Leeteuk yang merona. Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. "Nado Saranghae Kim Youngwoong... Gomawo untuk hadiahnya Kangin–ah... Nado saranghae" - Birthday Gift for Leeteuk's Birthday -. - KANGTEUK - BXB - LEMON - NC - DLDR - NO BASH! - Mind to RnR? Complete!


**Disclaimer: SME. **Milik Diri sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan yang menciptakan meraka. Dan jelas-jelas mereka bukan milik saya

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling memiliki dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat XD

**.**

**(****at****)****arriedonghae**

**.**

**Rated M **(Yang ga kuat ga usah baca neee XDXD)

**.**

**Genre: **Romance

**.**

**Pairing:**** KANGIN x LEETEUK**

**.**

**Warning: ****YAOI**, **YAOI, YAOI, YAOI** banyak typo /harap di maklumi/ hahaa #plak, OOC, **MESUM(?)**, **NC**, **FULL LEMON**. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya, jangn MENGEBASH CASHnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN PERNAH MEM-BASH CHARA**** OR PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Semua member baru saja memasuki pintu Dorm dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan, pasalnya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya sejak tadi siang untuk album baru mereka, Sexy Free and Single. Oleh karena itu mereka bersepuluh latihan dengan keras untuk menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka dalam comeback mereka besoknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segeralah beristirahat, ingat besok kita akan berjuang untuk memberikan panampilan terbaik kita untuk comeback Super Junior..." perintah Leeteuk, sang Leader, kepada para Dongsaengnya di Super Junior.

"Ne..." jawab semua Member Super Junior kecuali Leeteuk dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kelelahan. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, satu per satu dari mereka melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar masing – masing.

Saat ini diruang tengah hanya tinggal Leeteuk seorang. Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sesampainya didapur, ia menuangkan air kedalam sebuah gelas berwarna bening.

TAKK!

Hampir saja Leeteuk menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang. Bagaimana tidak, tiba – tiba saja seluruh mati dorm menjadi mati. Semua gelap, meninggalkan Leeteuk penuh dengan tanda tanya? Kenapa lampu bisa tiba – tiba mati?

Tak mau berlama dengan rasa penasarannya, kemudian ia mengambil handphon dikantong celananya. kemudian menyalakan handphone itu agar dapat dijadikan sebagai penerang. Diletakannya gelas yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan cahaya handphon–nya yang menyala dengan cukup terang. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kekamarnya.

Sesampainya dipintu kamar, saat ia hendak membuka pintu itu, tiba – tiba saja lampu menyala lagi dan iatak cukup merasakan sesuatu yang besar memeluklnya dari belakang. Leeteuk sempat memberontak, namun tenaganya kurang dibanding orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Kau mau apa?" teriak Leeteuk dengan nada keras. Seandainya seluruh member masih terjaga, mungkin saat ini semua member sudah menutup telinganya.

"Husttt... Aku hanya ingin memelukmu Changi..." bisik orang itu tepat ditelinga Leeteuk, membuat tubuh Leeteuk merinding seketika.

"Kangin–ahh, kau kah itu" Leeteuk memastikan.

"Ne Hyung, ini aku..." jawab Kangin sambil menjilati telinga Leeteuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kangin–ah..." ujar Leeteuk yang merasa geli pada daerah telinganya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung..." kata Kangin kemudian ia membalikan tubuh Leeteuk dan mecium bibir Leeteuk dengan ganas. Bukan hanya ciuman saja yang diberikan Kangin, namun lumatan kasar dan sedikit napsu. Beberapa saat kemudian Kangin menjilat bibir Leeteuk. Memintanya untuk membuka bibirnya, Leeteuk yang mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Dan Kangin tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, langsung saja ia melesatkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Leeteuk, mengecap setiap inci dari bibir yang telah menjadi candunya.

"Eungghh..." Leeteuk sedikit mendesah. Membuat Kangin lebih bersemangat mengerjai bibir Namjachiunga itu.

Didorongnya tubuh ramping Leeteuk menuju kamar mereka berdua setelah Kangin membuka pintunya, tanpa melepaskan lumatannya. Sesampainya di kamar, Kangin membaringkan tubuh Leeteuk ditempat tidur masih saling melumat, malah semakin kasar dan bernapsu.

Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Kangin karena ia merasakan pasokan udara dalam tubuhnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya, Kangin melepaskan lumatannya. Namun ia tak berhenti disitu saja. Lidahnya kini sedang bermain diantara leher Leeteuk, sedangkan Leeteuk berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

Tangan Kangin–pun tak dibiarkannya menganggur, tangan kirinya mulai menyusup kedalam baju yang dikenakan Leeteuk, mengelus dibagian dada, tangan kanannya bermain diantara selangkang–nya Leeteuk dan meremas kejantanan yang masih dibalut oleh celana itu dengan lembut.

"Eung..." Leeteuk mengerang nikmat saat Kangin mengerjai tubuhnya. Lidahnya terus memberikan tanda berwarna merah yang jumlahnya kini sudah sangat banyak dan memenuhi leher Leeteuk. Menjilat, mengecup dan menggigit pelan.

"Akhhh..."

Beberapa saat kemudian kangin menyudahi kegiatannya pada tubuh Leeteuk dan mulai menanggalkan pakaian Leader Super Juniot itu dan pakainnya sendiri. Setelah mereka sudah sama – sama telanjang, Kangin mulai menindih tubuh Leeteuk, menciumnya beberapa saat kemudian bibirnya beralih ke dua tonjolan kecil yang berwana sedikit kecoklatan dan tegak diantara dada Leeteuk. Nipple.

Mulutnya mulai menghisap dan meng–gigit kecil salah satu nipple dengan sedikit kasar. Namun malah memberikan rangsangan yang begitu besar, membuat Leeteuk mengerang panjang. "Arrgggggghhh..." Leeteuk mengerang nikmat saat salah satu tangan Namja Racoon itu memainkan nipple yang sejak tadi tegang dan menganggur. Dipilannya dan sedikit diberi remasan – remasan kecil.

"Engggh..." Leeteuk mendesah tertahan. "Jangan kau tahan suaramu yang indah Hyung... Keluarkan semua, biarkan aku mendengar desahan indah yang keluar langsung dari mulut mu, aku sangat merindukan semuanya... lagi pula sejak aku keluar dari Wamil, aku jarang sekali mendengar desahan seksimu itu..." ucap Kangin pada Leeteuk saat ia menghentikan kegiatan di Nipple kekasihnya itu.

"Ne.. Kangin ahhhhh..." ucapanpan Leeteuk tergantikan suara erangan, karena baru saja merasakan sensasi yang begitu tak asing namun nikmat saat ini. Ternyata tangan besar Kangin mulai meremas kejantanan Leeteuk yang sudah setengah tegak

"Kau hampir bangun Hyung, dan akan kubuat milikmu bangun seutuhnya..." ucap Kangin sambil terus meremas kejantanan Leeteuk secara lembut.

"Jangan meng.. Ahh.. goda...kuhhh.. Racoon.. Ahhh..." ucap Leeteuk terbata – bata karena merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oelah tangan Kangin pada kejantanannya yang mulai menegak dengan sempurna.

"Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Nikmati dan sebut namaku Hyung... Katakan kau menginginkanku, katakan kau menikmati apa yang aku lakukan pada tubuh seksimu" ucap Kangin.

"Ne Kangin–ahh, kau menginginkanmu.. Ahhhh... Engg... Kang— ngin Ahhh..."

Kangin mulai beralih keselangkangan Leeteuk. Di kecupnya sekilas kejantanan Leeteuk yang sudah megeluarkan percum kebeningan yang lumayan banyak itu. Tangan Kangin mulai membelai lembut kejantanan Leetek dan terus menggenggamnya dengan kuat lalu menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, menggetarkan tubuh Leeteuk dengan sensasi nikmat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. "Ahh.. Kangin–ahh..aahh Fass.. terr,..ahhh, lebih cepat.. Hahhhh". Erang Leeteuk, membuat Kangin dengan senang hati mempercapat kocokannya dengan pada kejantanan Leeteuk.

"Kang... Akuhhhh.. Ah... Kangin–ahh" Leeteuk merasakan kejantanannya mulai berkedut. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya melalui lubang kecil yang terlihat sedikit terbuka itu. "Kangin–ahh... Ahhh.. Kim Youngwoong ahhhh.." Leeteuk hampir keluar, hampai keluar.. sebentar lagi dan...

"Kangin–ahh..." protes Leeteuk kepada Kangin setelah Namja itu tiba – tiba menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantanannya yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan. "Belum saatnya Changi... aku ingin menikmatinya lebih lama" ucap Kangin kemudian mengecup puncak kejantanan Leeteuk.

"Aku mohon Kangin–ah... Jangan menggoda aku.." rengeknya pada Kangin agar melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tertunda. Kangin menyeringai senang saat mendengar rengekannya. Ia menjilati kejantanan Leeteuk penuh perasaan, lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.. Hangat, lembab dan basah. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada kejantanan Leeteuk.

"Aaaaaahhh... Kangginnnn... fast..teerhh.. aaaahhhh...Lebihh.. dalam...ahhh lagii...". Semakin cepat. Kangin mulai mengoral kejaantanan Leeteuk dengan cepat dan bringal. Membuat Leeteuk melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulutnya.

"Aku... Ahhh.. Aku.. mau ke... luar... Ahh..." Leeteuk berteriak nikmat.

CROOTT CROOTT CROOTT!

Kejantanan Leeteuk akhirnya mengeluarkan sarinya. Cairan kental berwarna putih, yaitu sperma, sumber kenikmatan yang dari tadi ia tunggu keluarnya. Keluar di dalam mulut hangat dan basah milik Kangin, dan kangin sama sekali tak segan – segan menelan seluruh cairan cinta milik kekasihnya yang bersarang di mulutnya tadi.

"Rasamu Benar – benar nikmak... Sungguh rasa yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untukku..." ucap Kangin setelah ia berhasil menelan seluruh caritan putih kental itu. Dilanjutkannya dengan menjilati dan membersihkan cairan sisa yang masih menempel pada kejantanan Leeteuk itu.

Setelah selesai dengan kejantanan Leeteuk, Kangin memajukan badannya kearah Leeteuk. Kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Leeteuk yang sedikit terengah kemudian memposisikan kejantannnya tepat didepan mulut kekasihnya itu. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakuan Hyung.." ucapnya pada Leetek. Leeteuk mengangguk.

Leeteuk majukan bibirnya dan mengulum seluruh kejantannya Kangin yang sangat besar dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih bening itu. "Ngggg..." erangnya saat Leeteuk mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanan Kangin dalam mulutnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Mengulum, menjilat, menghisap, Leeteuk melakukan semua itu agar lebih dapat merasakan kejantanan besar milik Kangin.

"Ahh.. Lebihh cepat Hyung.. Kau Hebat Hyung ahhhh" pinta Kangin dengan desahan yang terdengar begitu menikmati dengan apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk padanya. Leeteuk pun menuruti permintaan Kangin itu. Dengan cepat ia memaju mundurkannya.

Leeteuk merasakan kejantana Kangin sedikit berkedut dimulutnya. "Hyunggg… a-akuhh… ha-hampir- AHHH!" cairan Kangin pun menyembur kedalam mulut mulut Leeteuk, tanpa ragu ia pun menelan semuanya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." nafas Kangin sedikit tersengal sengal. Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali nafas normal–nya, ia tersenyum tulus kepada Leeteuk. "Aku mencintaimu Hyung... Saengil Chukahamnida" ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir milik Leeteuk. Mereka kembali berciuman. Lidah mereka beradu sengit. Erangan demi erangan Leetulk keluarkan saat Kangin berhasil mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tangan Kangin bergerak lagi kebawah. Menelusuri bagian paha dan selangkangan Leeteuk.

"Aahhh...geli Chagiyahhhhh..." Leeteuk mendesah pelan diantara ciuman mereka ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya. Leeteuk dengan jelas dapat merasakan jemari Kangin mengelus rektum sempit miliknya yang sudah lama tak dijamah oleh kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Aaarrgghhh!". Leeteuk rasakan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubang rektumnya. Secara refleks ia mengeratkan dinding rektumnya, mencegah benda asing tadi yang mencoba masuk.

"Urgh.. Apah terasa sakit Hyung?" Tanya dengan nada cemas saat mendengar teriakan Leeteuk. "A-ani.. ha-hanya saja.. rasanya aneh dan mengganjal.." sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau rileks sedikit dan membiarkan jariku masuk? Agar kau tak terlalu merasakan sakit" pinta Kangin. Leeteuk menggangguk. Kemudian mencoba merilekskan lubang rektumnya, membuat jari Kangin yang masih terbenam didalam tubuhku sedikit bebas.

"Ummhh... aanghhh... ahhhh enggg..." ia sedikit mendesah saat merasakan sensasi aneh ketika jari yang berada di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar secara cepat, menggesek dinding rektumnya, mengirimkan getaran aneh, bercampur dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"A-khhhhhh!" Perih. Rasanya sangat perih ketika jari kedua Kangin yang mencoba memasuki rektumnya yang masih merasakan sensasi aneh akibat getaran yang diberikan jari Knagin sebelumnya, ia mencoba merilekskan lagi, agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan jari kedua Kangin.

"Aaahhh... Kangin –ahh... Enggg... aaangghhh..." erang kesakitankunya sedikit berkurang karena merasakan sensasi lain yang ia rasakan. Ia mendesah keras ketika kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyambut kejantanannya, membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dan fokus pada kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh organ kenikmatannya.

"Aaahhh..Lebih dalamm... aaaahhhhh...Yahh... Terus .. seperti itu... aaaahhhh... Terus kangin— ahhhhhh"

Nikmat. Sangat Nikmat.

Sensasi itu yang Leeteuk rasakan saat mulut Kangin bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, menikmati dan memanjakan kejantanannya dengan penuh gairah, membuatnya keenakan.

"Akhhh..." Leeteuk sedikit mengerang kesakitan diantara kenikmatan saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitnya dibawah sana. Jari ketiga Kangin mencoba mencari celah diantara dua jari lainnya. "Ahhhh.." ia mengerang panjang saat jari itu berhasil menemukan sarangnya. Rektumnya terasa sangat penuh sekarang.

Perlahan ketiga jari itu mencoba bergerak di lubang sempit Leeteuk secara acak dan zig zag. Mencoba melebarkana jalan dilubang sempit yang berwarna merah muda itu. "Ahhhh... Kang—in ahhhhhh.." ia mengerang nikmat saat merasakan ketiga jari itu menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana. Membuanya merasakan kenikatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"A-Aahhhh... Kang—in~! Ahhhhh... Aku.. Keluar... Ahhhhh" kembali Leeteuk rasakan tubuhnya memuntahkan lahar panasnya kedalam mulut Kangin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat Kangin menelan semua tanpa bersisa setetespun. Kemudian tersenyum kearah Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah keluar lagi, Hyung," Kata Kangin. Kemudian melumat bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Hahh.. haah.. haahh.." mereka menstabilkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman barusan.

"Kau siap Leeteuk Chagi..." kata Kangin sambil memainkan jarinya dilubang.

Plupp! Bunyi ketiga jari itu saat keluar dari tempatnya semula. Tak lama kemudian Kangin memposisiskan kejantanannya tepat didepan pintu masuk dinding rectum Leeteuk.

"Aaaargggghhtttt!" erangnya dengan keras saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki tubuhnya yang sempit itu. Air mata mulai mengalir karena merasakan kesakitan yang sangat.

"Bersabarlah Hyung. Aku mencintaimu... Tahan sebentar nee.. Tinggal sedikit lagi semua akan masuk dan aku jamin kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari tadi, bukankah dulu kau juga sangat menikmati saat aku memasukimu" Suara berat Kangauin mencoba menenangkannya dari rasa sakit ini.

"Pe-pelan...Saja...Akhh... Enggg... Sa-sakit... Uhhhh... Kang—in ahhh" lirihnya ketika Kangin kembali berusaha memasuki tubuh bagian bawah Leeteuk, yang membuatnya merasa rektumnya bagai dibuka paksa dengan keras. Rasa panas dan perih begitu menguasainya hingga lagi – lagi air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Aaaarrggghhhtttt! Ap-appoo! Kangin— ahhhh.. Aku..." kembali aku mengerang kesakitan ketika Kangin memasukkan sisa miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam tubuh Leeteuk dengan sekali hentak.

"Sshhh... Mianhae, Chagiya, Cobalah untuk rileks, agar rasa sakitmu sedikit berkurang, aku berjanji akan memberikan kenikmatan setelah ini, aku tak akan menyakiti mu lagi" gumam Kangin begitu lembut, membuatnya sedikit tenang akan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Kangin mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam rectum Leeteuk. Berusaha memberi waktu agar Leeteuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya yang begitu sangat besar dan panjang.

"Kang—in..." panggil Leeteuk yang kini sudah bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat membuatnya menangis menahan kesakitan.

"Apakah kau sudah siap? Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang, Hyung?" tanya Kangin pada kekasih hatunya itu. Lalu Leeteuk menjawab dengan anggukan tanda memberikan lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Kangin dengan perlahan menggerakkan miliknya untuk keluar dari rektum milik Leeteuk yang masih sempit, dan ketika tinggal kepala kejantaannya saja yang berada di dalam rectum Leetuek, ia kembali memasukkan miliknya dengan hentakan yang cepat dan dalam. Awalnya terasa sangat sakit namun rasa sakit itu terganti dengan kenikmatan yang membuat Leeteuk merasa seperti melayang.

"Aaaaahhh!" Erang Letuk penuh kenikmatan karena hentakan kuat dan dalam yang dilakukan oleh Kangin tepat menumbuk kesesuatu didalam sana, nikmat.

"So tight.. Hyunggg.. Ohhh.. ahhh, Kau sangat sempit, padahal dulu kau sering kumasiku, tapi kau masih begitu sempit Hyung—ahhhh" guma Kangin yang merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang sempit milik Kekasihnya.

"A-aaahh! Di..sa..na! Fast..ahh! fasterhh... Aaaahhh! Kang—in.. Ahhh.. lebih cepat,,,," desahan demi desahan nikmat terus mengalir keluar dari bibir milik Leeteuk karena Kangin sekarang menggenjot tubuhnya dengan teratur, dan terus – menerus menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana, membuatnya merasa ketagihan karena kenikmatan yang di suguhkan oleh kangin. Hingga kini Kangin mempercepat tempo tusukannya yang terus saja memberikan rasa nikmat pada tubuh Leeteuk.

"Aahhh... ooohh... Kang—in.. yesss...oohhh... Enggg... Aahhh! Akuuhhh... aku mauhh... Aahhh! Keluarrhhh...Sebbenntaarrr... ahhhh lagi...ohhh" Leeteuk mendesah ketika merasa perutnya kembali menegang dan merasa kalau akan kembali menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan miliknya untuk yang kesekian kali

"Nghh… Ahhh... I'M COMING KANG—IN AHJHHJH… AHHH~" cairannya menyembur sebagian pada perut Kangin dan sebagian pada parutnya sendiri.

"Leeteuk Chagi.. Akuhhh... Ah... Ohhh... Ahhh... Enggg!" desah Kangin dengan keras ketika ia melakukan tusukan terakhirnya dengan keras dan kuat, serta menanamkan kejantanannya sangat dalam, sesaat kemudian menyemburkan hasratnya kedalam tubuh Leeteuk sehingga membuatnya sedikit penuh dengan cairan cinta milik Kangin.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Park Jungsoo.. Saranghae, Jongmal Saranghaeyoo" ucap Kangin sambil membelai pipi Leeteuk yang merona.

Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. "Nado Saranghae Kim Youngwoong... Gomawo untuk hadiahnya Kangin–ah... Nado saranghae"

Merekapun tidur dengan tubuh yang saling mendekap satu sama lain, saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa hangat serta cinta yang tulus mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

"Omo, Aigo, gara – gara suara desan mereka yang sangat keras, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur dan malah membangunkan adiku" ucak Namja itu sambil melirik Namja disebelahnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai mesum.

.

.

.

* * *

END

Mind To Review?

* * *

.

SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA

SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA

SAENGIL CHUKHA

SAENGIL CHUKHA

SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUAN UNTUK URI LEADER KIM EHH PARK JUNGSOO. ^^

Semoga menyukai hadiah dari Kangin nee XDXDXDa

#telat XD

.

.

.

SEXY, FREE AND SINGLE IM READY TOO BINGO XD #nyanyi


End file.
